(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for probe-based lithography using thermomechanically activated polymers.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Submitted under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Allenspach et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,808) is representative of a magnetic millipede for ultra high density magnetic storage. According to the Allenspach et al. abstract, “a two-dimensional array of cantilevered tips . . . is advantageously used in an inventional storage system each of which tips serves as a heat source when it is activated by a current flowing through a resistive path within said tip . . . .”
Sheehan et al. (U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0040057) discloses, in the abstract, “an apparatus for nanolithography and a process for thermally controlling the deposition of a solid organic ‘ink’ from the tip of an atomic force microscope to a substrate.”
Hanemann et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,020) discloses that in “a method for the manufacture, by means of lithography, of ceramic small and micro-parts, a pre-ceramic silicon containing polymer layer is deposited on a highly temperature resistant substrate and then dried at room temperature. The layer is then exposed in an image pattern to electromagnetic radiation and the exposed layer is developed in an organic solvent to remove the non-exposed areas.”
Bianconi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,428) discloses “silicon carbide (SiC) ceramics that can be produced from poly(methylsilyne), as well as other ceramics, which can be produced from these precursors” (see the Bianconi et al. abstract). Also see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0010108 to Bianconi et al.